Only One Can Know The Truth
by fallenshadowhunter
Summary: A former friend of Derek's comes back to take revenge for actions that happened in the past. What will Derek do when his whole world is turned upside down when Stiles taken?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey man did you get Derek's text?" Scott asked as he met Stiles at his locker.

"No I left my phone at home why what did it say?"

"We have a pack meeting tonight."

"I can't go, it's my Dad's only night off in forever and we are having dinner."

"But you have to go Derek said it's important."

"I'm not even pack. Just tell me what it's about after." Stiles said as he shut his locker and walked away.

Scott ran to catch up to him "you know he is going to be pissed right?"

"I don't care he is always pissed at me tonight won't be any different."

"Please come tonight I'm begging you."

"Can't man, my dad is more important." Stiles said as he entered his class and took his seat. Scott quickly followed trying to continue their argument when Harris walked in.

~o~

Once class was over Stiles made a quick escape from the room and made his way to his jeep.

Walking into his house he heard his phone go off, walking over to the kitchen counter he picked it up, seeing he had a message from Scott he rolled his eyes as he opened it.

' _DUDE HE IS PISSED GET OVER HERE NOW'_

He typed out a quick message saying no again, slipping it into his pocket, he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Dad you home?!" he yelled as he placed his bag down.

No response.

"Dad?"

Still nothing, his phone went off again and he checked it, another text from Scott, he ignored it and slipped it back into his pocket.

As he was walking up the stairs his phone went off again, Derek was calling, Stiles said and figured he would answer it.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"Narnia, where do you think I am?"

"Why are you not here? There is a pack meeting!"

"Well, one I'm not pack, two this is my dad's first night off in a while, and three he is more important than pack so if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap before he gets home." With that Stiles hung up the phone and went to his room.

~One hour time gap~

Stiles work to the front door slamming shut.

"Dad is that you?" He called as he got up and walked out of his room.

"Dad?" he called out again as he walked down the stairs.

The house was to quiet, if his dad was home he would have answered. Pilling his phone out of his pocket and dialed Scott's number. As the phone was ringing he grabbed his bat from the front entrance.

"Hey man what's up still at the meeting cant talk…."

"Scott…I think someone is in my house." He whispered.

"What do you mean?!"

"I heard my front door open and slam shut so I called out thinking it was my dad but I got no response." He walked into the kitchen slowly, looking around his house.

"Are you sure that is what you heard?"

"It was loud enough to wake me up. I'm sure someone is in my house."

"Okay I will be right over."

Stiles stopped as he hears banging coming from the basement.

"Scott, they are in the basement." He whispered walking towards the door.

"Dude do not go down there! Wait for someone to get there! I'm leaving now!"

"I am only going to check it out, don't worry I have my bat."

"No don't I will be there soon!"

"Look I'm going to check it out I will be fine." Stiles hung up the phone and proceeded down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles!" Scott yelled as he heard the phone cut off, "Dammit! He is such and idiot!"

"Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked in an annoyed tone.

"Stiles thinks someone broke into his house, he heard someone in the basement and he is refusing to wait for someone to get there and is checking it out himself. All he has is his baseball bat we need to get over there now."

Shockingly Derek was the first one out the door.

…

Stiles quietly made his way down the stairs raising the bat above his head preparing for any situation. About halfway down he heard more banging, sounding like it was coming from the very back.

"Look whoever you are you better leave! I'm armed and my dad is the sheriff! He should be home any minute!"

Finally making his way to the bottom of the stairs he heard faint whispering coming from behind him, "Stiles…." Stiles turned around preparing to swing but nothing was there.

"Stiles…." He heard again, a little bit louder.

"Who's there?" He asked turning around again.

….

Thankfully the pack meeting was at Scott's and not Derek's so they made it to Stiles house in five minutes. Scott was the first one though the door, immediately making his way to the basement door.

"Stiles!" He yelled throwing the door open, no response.

"Stiles!" He called again making his way down the stairs. He looked up at Derek who was standing in the doorway.

"Go make sure no one is upstairs." The older man nodded as he turned to look elsewhere.

Scott heard some rattling coming from the back of the basement, slowly walking he towards it he had his claws out just incase. Slowly walking to turn the corner, Stiles jumped out in front of him, bat raised over his head and screamed.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Stiles it's me!" Scott yelled throwing his arms up.

"Dude, don't scare me like that!" He sighed lowering his bat.

"I'm glad you are okay!" Scott said as he gave his friend a hug, "you gave m a heart attack. Don't go doing dangerous things alone."

"Well I can't always wait, do you think I can't protect myself?"

"No that's not it! At the meeting, which you should have been at, Derek told us he found traces of another wolf just outside of town."

"And they were here." Derek said walking down the stairs.

"Wait why would there be a rouge wolf at my house?"

"I don't know." Derek said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is he part of a pack or is he on his own?"

"Well if you were at the meeting you would know wouldn't you." Derek said in a very smug tone.

"What ever sourwolf just tell me."

"I think he is alone, his scent is the only one that I seemed to have picked up."

"Which is why I told you to wait! We don't know how dangerous he is yet."

"Well I'm sorry! But there was someone in my house and I wasn't going to hide like a scared child. Just then Stiles' phone rang ' _Dad'_

"Hey dad, when are you going to be home?"

"Hey Stiles, I actually wont be able to have tonight off after all."

"Everything okay?" Stiles asked grabbing Scott and Derek's attention.

"There was an attack at a farm on the edge of town. Four dead and three injured." Stiles' eyes went wide with shock, "looks like an animal attack. I have to go I will call you later to check up."

"Be safe dad."

"Always." His dad said before he hung up the phone.

"Looks like we just found out how dangerous he is." Stiles said as he put his phone down on the counter.

"I will go see if the sheriff can tell me anything, I should also warn him about the other wolf. Scott stay here and keep an eye on Stiles." Before Stiles had time to protest Derek was already gone.

"Well if you are staying might as well have a movie night," Stiles said as he walked towards the living room, "and yes we are finally watching Star Wars so shut up and sit down."

"Damn." Scott whispered as he followed his friend, dreading the next couple of hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek pulled up to the crime scene and immediately looked for the sheriff.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Sheriff said as he pulled Derek to the side.

"Stiles told me about the attack. We found signs of a rouge wolf not to far from here."

"So you think they did this?"

"Most likely, we don't know what he wants yet but I want you and your deputies to be very careful. I will be looking for him as well and will let you know if I find anything."

….

"Okay if you are going to force me to watch anymore movies at least order some pizza!" Scott groaned.

"Fine quit complaining!" Stiles groaned as he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Scott yelled after his friend.

"Yeah what ever!"

~5 minute time gap~

"Alright pizza will be here in like 45 minutes, so how's the movie?"

"They are good."

"They are amazing! Wait until we watch The Lord Of The Rings!"

"God please no! They are SO long!"

"It's your fault for not watching them before!" Stiles said as he sat back down on the couch and handed Scott a drink.

"So what else happened at the meeting?"

"If you wanted to know you should have been there." Scott smiled smugly at his friend. Who, in return shoved him with his elbow.

"Dude just tell me!"

"Well it started with Derek being pissed off at you, then he mentioned the wolf. Apparently he is a part of a pack that was based out of New York. They were reportedly all killed in a battle against the Alpha pack. Only like three of them survived, then you called saying that you heard someone in your house. Derek then ran out of the house quicker than I have ever seen."

"That's weird why would he care?"

"Because you are pack?" Scott said not intentionally making it sound like a question.

"How? I am human I cant actually be pack."

"Well actually you can. There have been times where a pack has a human. Granted it is very rare, but it happens."

"It still doesn't explain why Derek would rush over here to see if I was okay."

"After that call we were all worried. I mean seriously why would you go in your basement if you thought someone was down there?"

"Because, contrary to popular belief, I can actually take care of myself. Plus I had my bat."

"Like that would actually protect you against the supernatural." Scott laughed.

"Hey I held my own against the twins with this didn't I."

…..

"Hello Derek, long time no see. How are you?"

Derek looked up to see someone standing in the middle of his living room as he walked through the loft door.

"Daniel." Derek growled.

"Shocked? Understandable figuring I should be dead. I bet you are wondering how I am even here, aren't you?"

"I honestly don't care what I want to know is why?"

"Harsh, you don't even care how I am still alive. No thanks to you might I add."

"Why. Are. You. Here." Derek growled, eyes going red.

"Oh look who went and became an Alpha!" Daniel said as he clapped his hands together. "Well you see, I want a little bit of payback. You left me to die, I lost my whole pack because of you."

"That was not my fault! You are the one to blame; this is your only warning. Leave now before I make you leave."

"Always so angry. Sorry but I'm not leaving town just yet," he said giving Derek a wink, "I met some of your pack today. I never would have thought you of all people would have a human in you pack."

Derek moved closer, growling slightly. "You do NOT go near him, or anyone in my pack. If I even catch your scent near them I will kill you."

"Oh touchy aren't we. We will see soon how true that threat is. See you Derek."

Daniel then disappeared, leaving Derek standing alone in his loft. He took his phone out and texted the pack.

 **'** **Meeting now! Meet at the loft. I expect everyone to show up!''**


	4. Chapter 4

About 10 minutes later the pack started showing up. First was Isaac, then Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Erica, and Jackson. Another 5 minutes later there was still no sign of Scott or Stiles.

"Where are they?" Derek asked leaning against the wall, "Allison call Scott will you."

Allison picked up the phone and dialed his number, "No answer."

"Try again."

"Still nothing."

"Try again!"

…

Stiles looked over at Scott who was fast asleep.

"Seriously, how could he fall asleep," he whispered to himself, "plus he barely ate any pizza."

Stiles got up and started cleaning; how they could have made such a mess in such a short amount of time he had no idea. Stiles walked into the kitchen and put the left over pizza in the fridge.

"Hello." A voice said making Stiles jump and turn around. He saw a man sitting at his table.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said giving Stiles a small smile.

"Who are you and why are you sitting at my table?"

"I'm a friend of Derek's. Figured I would pop by and say 'Hi'."

"Well you said it, you can leave now." Stiles said as he started moving sideways towards the living room.

"Leaving so soon?" The man said as getting up from the chair.

"Don't come any closer." Stiles said as the man started walking towards him.

"You know I'm not alone right."

The man kept walking towards him, he didn't stop until he had Stiles trapped between him and the fridge. He bent down and whispered in his ear "it wont matter in the end."

Stiles was about to say something when Scott's phone rang.

"Hello." They heard Scott answer, Stiles was about to call for Scott when the man put his hand over his mouth. "Shhh."

"Sorry I didn't answer. Well we fell asleep. A pack meeting now? I think he is in the kitchen."

"Don't make a sound." The man said as he grabbed Stiles and tuned him around, twisting his arm behind his back, still covering Stiles' mouth with his hand.

"Hey Stiles! Man you in her-" Scott stopped dead in his tracks, phone still being held to his ear.

"Nice to meet you. That wouldn't be Derek on the phone would it?"

"Who the hell are you? I would let go of him if I were you."

'Scott whats going on?' Derek asked on the other end.

"Hang up." The man ordered, pushing Stiles' arm further up his back making the teen grunt in pain. Scott hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Good, now my name is Daniel. I'm an old friend of Derek's. A little while back he caused me great pain, turned my whole world upside down. I'm here for a little revenge. Tell Derek if he wants his human back, alive, he can find me. If not, well let's just say I will be having a lot of fun at your friend's expense. He has 48 hours." HE started to back away bringing Stiles with him.

"Let him go." Scott said, wolfing out, "I will kill you if you hurt him."

"Wow, everyone seems to be extreme protective of the human. Kind of makes me wonder why you are so special." Daniel tightened his grip making Stiles grunt.

"Stop walking!" Scott yelled making Daniel stop.

"What are you going to do? You cant stop me because if you try I would kill him before you even got close."

Stiles looked at Scott, trying to silently tell him that its okay, he would be fine until they saved him. Scott just looked back at his friend then backed away. Stiles knew how much it killed Scott to give him up, to let him be taken, but right now there was nothing they could do.

"Smart choice." Daniel said as he walked out of the house, taking Stiles with him.

After the shock left Scott he ran put of the house and got on his bike. He tore away from the house with one destination in mind, the loft.


End file.
